His Guardian Angel
by LUC1F3R
Summary: After Dean and Sam have a little argument, Dean drives off and gets into a car crash, but who will save him? Little Destiel fluff.


**A/N - **Hi everyone! So here's my first fan fiction on here, I really hope you enjoy it c: I wrote this a few weeks ago when I had no internet for two weeks so..Yeah

* * *

"Dean, just _shut_ up and listen to me for a moment, please!" Sam begged, giving the best puppy dog eye look to his brother.

"No, I'm done with your crap Sam, I'm out." And with that, Dean grabbed his leather jacket and headed out of the motel room, he pulled out the keys to the impala from his pants pocket, grumbled to himself as he unlocked the drivers door and got in.

Dean checked his watch, only 10 P.M. Not too late, not too early to go for a drive for a while.

He just wanted the fighting to stop.

The older Winchester pulled the Impala out of the driveway of the motel, and started to drive off. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't really give a flying fuck at the moment.

Dean turned on the radio, and the sweet sound of Metallica was on, one of their songs called "The Unforgiven" was playing, he hummed to it quietly, and kept his eyes on the road.

Until a thought came to mind,

Where the hell was Cas?

Dean hadn't seen him in a few weeks, and was getting a little worried, about what happened to him, and where he was, and the sad part is, he started to pray to him every night, but so did his brother.

God damn, it would be nice for his angel to be there right now, not that he could really do much help, but his presence calmed him when things were tense.

Sam clicked onto Dean's contact on his phone, and tried to call him, but no answer. Dean on the other hand kept ignoring his calls, well just look at them and press "Cancel" or just not bother to even look at his phone.

Sam's messages were;

"Hey, Dean. Look I'm sorry for what I said, it was stupid of me."

"Dean? I know you're mad at me but the last you can do is answer my calls."

"Are you even there?"

Sam sighed and gave up, placing his phone next to him, was his brother really okay? Was he dead? Or was he still pissed at him? The younger Winchester didn't know, unless he called Cas down, but he hasn't answered any of their prayers lately, so that was out of the question.

Dean huffed and turned down his music, and decided to stop ignoring his brother, since he felt like an asshole for it, and called him. Sam franticly picked up his cellphone and answered Dean's call.

"Hey Sammy—" Dean's voice was cut off with a sound of a crash.

"Dean? Dean?! What happened?!" Sam panicked, hoping to hear Dean's voice again, or anything, but there was nothing.

The impala was smashed in the front, Dean had cuts all over his head, face and arms, since the windshield glass shattered and cut him, as he was leaning against the steering wheel.

He was also unconscious.

"Dammit Cas, you better get your feathery ass down here right now and help my brother..He's in trouble." Sam mumbled, hoping he would hear him, considering he didn't even know where Dean was.

Of course, Castiel did get the memo, and teleported right to where Dean was.

The angel stepped towards the smashed car, he was quite angered by the destruction, and was concerned about Dean, but he also wondered how in the name of Hell that could happen, just like that.

Cas opened up the door, and heard the Winchester groan.

"Dean..?"

Dean jerked his head towards the angel, but even that hurt him more. "C-Cas." He sputtered, "..I feel like Hell."

"I'm going to help you, so don't move" Cas reassured him, it was easy to heal, but it drained some of his grace, too. But first, the angel carefully pulled Dean out of the destroyed vehicle, tried not to cause him any pain. Then placed his finger on Dean's forehead, eyes glowed white as he healed the hunter.

A few moments later, Dean was all healed up, no more cuts or anything.

"Thanks Cas."

"It's no problem." Castiel replied.

Deans attention was focused on his Impala, "Looks like I'm gonna have to fix her up later—"

"So why did you drive away." Cas asked, and Deans attention was back to the angel.

"No reason." Dean asked quickly.

"Tell me."

"Sam and I were arguing again, It's no big deal, I didn't want to argue anymore so I drove away." The hunter sighed.

"Are you going to apologize?"

Dean hesitated for a moment, "Yeah, but can I ask you something? Where the hell were you? You didn't answer our prayers for weeks, we thought you got killed or something, and then you show up here..Did Sammy call you?"

"I can explain, Dean. I was up in Heaven, they needed me for a while, so no I didn't get killed or anything, and yes, Sam did call me so I could help you, he was worried."

"Don't leave us again like that, we need you too.. I need you."

"I need you too."

"My angel." Dean smirked.


End file.
